Boats
by Rozz
Summary: Yeah, summer is here! And to help kick it off, I wrote this chapter fic about, you guessed it, BOATS! GSR and a little Yo!Bling I hope you guys like it. Final chapter added!
1. Chapter 1

Boats

A/N- I don't know a lot about boats, so forgive me. I do not own CSI. Seriously, I don't. Okay, I've realized that I have a problem with finishing and or adding on to chapter stories, so I've decided to have at least a few chapters before starting a chapter fic.

This is a little thing to kick off the summer, even if its not that little, and the chapters are kinda short.

Don't forget to review!!  
ASDFASDFASDFASDASDFASFASDFASDFASDFASDFASDFASDFASDFASDFASDF

"Okay, before anyone says anything, there is no work, it is paid for by the lab, and it will really make Ecklie upset," Grissom said to the chorus of moans that followed the news of a boat trip for a weekend.

This stopped the faces, and everyone had to give in, because hey, who didn't like to piss off Ecklie?

That was how they all ended up at a dock at Lake Mead, loading their bags onto a boat. Before anyone else could say anything, Warrick and Catherine grabbed the bed that was under the stairs. Nick and Greg then grabbed the seats, which Nick knew turned into a bed once you lowered the table.

Sara stepped below deck with her bag, Grissom behind her.

"Whoa, wait a minute, where are we going to sleep?"

Greg scooted over on the seat, patting next to him, "There's room with Nick and I here for you, Sara."

Sara rolled her eyes, turning to head back above deck. Nick called to her, "You know, the table up there turns into a bed too!"

Sara raised a hand, gently stepping around Grissom, who then followed her. As soon as everyone had gotten above deck, Grissom had to get going.

"Okay, first of all, Cath, did you bring the food?"

"Yes."

"Nick, you have a boating license, right?"

"Yes, boss."

Greg spoke up, "I've got the booze, Warrick's got the muze, what else do we need, let's get going!"

That elicited a group of 'Hell Yeah'. So, before they knew it, they were crashing on the water out to a remote location.

Sara and Grissom were sitting at the table, Nick was driving with Greg next to him, trying to touch everything, and Catherine and Warrick were in the front of the boat. Neither Sara nor Grissom looked as if they were having the best time. Sara was holding on to the seat and table with a death grip, so Grissom leaned over.

"Sara? Are you okay?"

Sara stared at him, looking a little pale. She shook her head, and then raced downstairs. Nick saw this and slowed a little, but they were still going pretty fast.

Grissom made his way down the three stairs, and manuvered around the small space to get around the door which was still open.

"Sara?"

She held out a hand behind her, telling him to stop, and then moved her face away from the open toilet.

"I'm fine," She breathed, before leaning over and dry heaving.

"I'll get you some water." Grissom turned around to the mini fridge and took out a water bottle. Stepping into the little bathroom, he lightly rubbed her back. She stood up and took the water from him.

They hit a particularly big wave, and Sara spilled half the bottle onto him. She swallowed the water in her mouth with wide eyes as Grissom held out his hands and looked at his now-soaked shirt.

It was only when he looked up at her with one eyebrow quirked and a small smile that she started to laugh.

"Mrs.Grissom, I hope that you didn't do that on purpose."

She still giggled and shook her head.

He turned around slowly, proclaiming, "I'm going to change my shirt."

Taking one step forward, he reached over to his bag, pulling out a fresh shirt. Once it was off, he felt a warm kiss fall on his spine. Turning around quickly, he found Sara with a smile on her lips. Glancing over her shoulder, he saw that the bathroom door was still open, blocking all veiw to below the deck.

Quickly, he leaned over and gave Sara a small kiss.

She smiled wrily and headed back above deck after closing the bathroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

Boats ch2

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Nick slowed the boat as they came to a spot far off shore with no other boats in veiw.

"Okay, what do we do now?" Greg asked.

"Now, Greg, we sun bath," Catherine sighed, unwrapping the cover up that she had on.

Once she was gone, Greg looked at Sara, "Hey, Sar, are you gonna sun bath?"

"No such luck, Greg."

"Well, I'm going to go swimming after I change into my bathing suit," Nick headed downstairs.

Soon after, Greg, Nick, and Warrick were changed into their bathing suit, and at the front of the boat. All were on the other side of the railing, ready to jump on Catherine's yell, Sara and Grissom watched front a safe point in the back.

Catherine yelled, "Go!" And Greg jumped. Once he surfaced, he saw the other two on deck, laughing.

"Oh, come on guys, you should jump! why would you do that?"

"Okay, we're coming," Warrick said, after catching his breathe. This time, they just looked at each other before jumping.

Soon, Catherine jumped in to make the teams for a swimming contest even.

All started yelling at the deck, "Sara, Grissom! Come in!"

Sara just shook her head as Grissom looked at them strangly.

They started the swimming contest without the other two.

HHHHHHHH

Sara looked over at Grissom, "You want to go in?"

"Maybe later."

"I could help you change?"

Grissom raised an eyebrow.

Sara got up from her seat and headed downstairs. Grissom quickly followed her, turning only to close and lock the door that headed downstairs.

Sara had meanwhile extracted her shirt, revealing her blue bathingsuit top. She leaned over into Grissom's bag, pulling out his swimsuit. When she turned back around, she found Grissom staring at her hungrily.

"You keep that up, and someone might think something is up," Sara commented, shimmying out of her bottoms.

Her hearing was not so bad that she didn't hear Grissom say, "Something is up."

"I think that might be a little inappropriate." Sara stepped around Grissom sitting down on what was Catherine and Warricks bed. She reached out to Grissom grabbing his hands and pulling him down next to her. His hand landed on her knee as he leaned over to kiss her lightly.

Sara broke off the kiss as she stood up and sat back down on his lap. Using one of her knees, she nudged his thighs apart, putting her knee there and the other one on the outside of his thigh. As their lips found each other again, Sara started to grind into his leg.

Grissom's hands started at Sara's thigh, slowly working their way up until he found the string of her top bathingsuit. Pulling it, he pulled the entire thing over her head. Sara had to still for a moment as Grissom found her left breast, pulling her nipple into his mouth. Grissom took this to his advantage, and flipped Sara to lay down with him on top of her.

Sara pulled Grissom's shirt off, then reached for his pants. Once all articles of clothes except bottoms were shed, Sara slowly removed Grissom's boxers, revealing his throbbing manhood. Moving her hands from his back to his chest, she pushed him under her, slowly kissing her way down his body.

Grissom gasped as Sara licked the precum from him. Slowly, she ran her tongue over his shaft, noticing Grissom shiver. She reached into her bag for a silver wrapper and opened it with her teeth, slowly rolling the latex onto him. He reached down to Sara and brought her back up to his level, stealing several kissed while pulling off her bottoms.

Slowly, Sara lowered herself onto Grissom, eliciting a moan from both. After adjusting, Sara started to rock back and forth. Grissom felt her wetness as skin slapped together, and his hands played skillfully with her clit. Gasping, Sara clutched Grissom's shoulders as she came, Grissom not far behind.

Collapsing, Sara caught her breath as Grissom did also. Reaching down, he grabbed his trunks and slipped them on, Sara doing the same.

Unlocking the door, both looked around to find the coast clear before sitting down at the table. Sara slowly started to drift off in sleep, as did Grissom. As he laid down on the seat, the wind blew over them. Sara laid on top of Grissom curling the hair on the nape of his neck as both fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Okay, I've only got the epilogue of this story to write, that means it is already written, and if you review, then you'll get the next chapter!

HHHHHHHH

Catherine and Nick, being the victorious winners, waited while the other two went on the boat to get everybody towels.

As Greg was climbing up the ladder, he stopped dead. There, hanging over the end of the seat, were the feet of Sara and Grissom.

Warrick yelled after him, "Greg, was the hold up, man, I dont want to stay here with your ass in my face all day!"

Greg just stayed there, until Warrick gave him a push in to the boat. The loud yell that he made must have disturbed the sleeping couple, because Sara's head popped up over the seat. Her mouth made an 'o' shape as she stammered for an excuse, getting up and moving to a different seat.

"Greg, well...you see...um...we just must have fallen asleep."

"Hey, Sara, watsup?" Warrick asked as he stepped on board, "Want to get us some towels?"

"Sure," Sara raced downstairs so she wouldn't have to stay with Greg awkwardly.

"Whoa," Warrick stopped, "Is that bossman sleeping? Where's a camera when I need one?"

"Yeah."

Sara came back upstairs with the towels, avoiding Greg's eye contact. Warrick called to the other two, who came up and wrapped in their towels quickly.

Nick started off the conversation, "So, What does everyone want for dinner, you know, Greg and Warrick are making."

Grissom sat up quickly looked around, and then headed downstairs.

"Ooookay, anybody else?"

"I don't care, I think that I'm going to go sun bath," Sara smiled as she headed to the front of the boat. Grissom came up while everyone was discussing the very important matter, and gave everyone a water bottle.

"Where'd Sara go?"

Catherine pointed to the front of the boat, and Grissom went up there.

"Hey," Sara said. Grissom sat next to her and gave her a watter bottle as she too sat up. After taking a swing, Sara said, "You know, Greg saw us asleep."

"Everyone saw me asleep."

"I mean together, horizontal."

KKKKK

Meanwhile, the others were talking about dinner.

Warrick was in the middle of, "I'm serious, Cath, I don't know how to cook anything on a boat," when Greg, who had been watching Sara and Grissom blurted, "I saw Grissom and Sara sleeping together."

"What?!" Catherine exclaimed. Grissom and Sara turned around at her yell and Greg stared at her, "Keep it down, they'll hear!"

Nick looked at him like he had three heads, "What are you talking about Greg?"

"I saw them sleeping together."

Catherine stammered, "Like-like sleeping together, sleeping together?"

"What? Oh. OH! Ewww! No, I mean like asleep!"

Warrick looked at him, "Yeah, so that's nothing. Remember the time that I found you and Nick asleep together."

Greg shook his head, "That's different, there was alcohol involved."

The conversation had stopped when Grissom and Sara came back from the front of the deck.

Sara stopped, slowly saying, "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," Greg said, "But hey, Sara, we could kick Nick out of the bed and you could take his place. By the way, nice bathingsuit." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Greg, you do that again, and you won't have anymore eyebrows."

Greg sat quitely.

Pretty soon, dinner was picked out, made without any fires being started, and eaten at various points around the deck. Nick and Greg sat at the table. Warrick and Catherine were at the bow, and Grissom and Sara sat on the ledge in back, a couple feet away from the boys.

After dinner, everyone headed downstairs once the mosquitos started to come out. Closing the doors, Greg turned on the dvd paper and lowered the table, putting the cushions on top of it to make a bed that everyone could sit on to watch the movie. Catherine practically layed on Warrick. Nick and Greg were next to them. Sara tried to squish in.

"Hey, were are you going?" Sara asked Grissom as he opened the door.

"I'm not a big fan of those movies. I'm just going to sit upstairs, watch the stars come out."

"Grissom, this is the best! How could you not want to watch?" Greg excaimed.

Grissom just shook his head. Sara watched his back, turning back to the group, "I think that I'm going to join him."

"Sara," Nick called before she left, " What's up with you two?"

"Why do you think something's up?"

"I don't know, you guys have just been acting different lately."

"Oh. Well..." Sara headed upstairs, closing the door behind her.

"Hey," Sara smiled.

"Hello."

"Couldn't very well leave you up here alone."

"Thanks for the company."


	4. Chapter 4

Boats

A/N- Okay, this chapter is really small, so I decided to upload two chapters- What a treat! Reviews are greately appreciated

It seems that everyone uploads their new chapters on Sunday, and I have fallen into the mix of them.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Downstairs, Greg, Nick, Catherine, and Warrick had all opened the small window enough to hear Grissom and Sara.

Grissom: "Look farther to the right. You see it?"

Sara: "Yeah, what is that, Leo?"

Grissom: "Yes. The great lion."

Sara: "So, that makes that one Orion's belt."

Grissom: "Yes."

Sara: "Hmm. Well then. I think the stars might be well gazed."

Grissom: "I guess so. Would you like to make the bed?"

Sara: "Sure, I'm getting kind of tired."

Upstairs Grissom and Sara were figuring out how to fold the table down.

Downstairs they got tired of listening to the two of them tinker with the table and turned the movie on. A few minutes later, Sara came downstairs and retrieved the cusions to put on the table, and her bag.

After coming back upstairs, she pulled sheets out of her bag.

"You're not making fun of me now for bringing sheets, are you."

Grissom apologized for joking about the sheets Sara had brought. After, he went downstairs and got his bag. When he came back upstairs, Sara was mostly undressed, back to the door. Dropping his bag, he came to wrap his arms around her.

Sara sighed, turning to face him as she dropped the large shirt over her torso. It fell over Grissom's arms. Backing up, his knees hit the back of the now-bed, folding under him. Sara landed in his lap, turning so that she was laying next to him.

"How do you think Brass is doing with Bruno?" She asked.

"I trust him."

"I do too, but that dog is a big baby. Needs a lot of attention."

"Don't I know it."

Sara smiled, unhooking her legs from around Grissom and getting up to put her pijiama pants.

Grissom began to change too, pulling out a Williams shirt and bug pants. Sara's lips landed on his neck, slowly wrapping her arms around him.

"It's really pretty out here," She whispered.

"Yes it is. We should rent a boat for a weekend. Just us."

She smiled, "I'd like that."

It was about then that they crawled on the table bed and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sara was awoke by a thump on the head. Opening her eyes, she saw a side of the seat that was the offender. Turning over, she smiled at Grissom, mouth open, hair ruffled. Running her hand over his hair, she moved closer to him. Once she was snuggled, she turned over and put his arm over her.

The door to downstairs opened, so Sara shut her eyes, pretending to sleep innocently.

"Whoa," she heard Greg whisper.

"Just wait until they wake up," Nick warned.

But Grissom started to stir, pulling Sara closer into him. He started to nuzzle her neck, gently kissing the nape of her neck. Sara tried not to moan and keep her eyes closed. Greg started to cough hardly, apparently he had drinken something before the show.

Grissom stilled. Sara could feel his body tense.

Nick was patting Greg's back. Catherine had just arrived, looking at the two odly.

"What the hell's wrong with you two?"

"Uh, nothing, Greg was drinking and the water went down the wrong way."

"Oh," Catherine went to the back of the boat, looking over the water.

"Hey," She called, "Did you guys know their's a dingy on this boat?"

they got excited going over to Catherine. This allowed Sara time to turn in Grissom's arms.

"Morning," She purred in his ear.

"Did you know they were up here?"

"Why do you think I was pretending to sleep?"

"How are we going to get out of this?"

"Good question. Oh, I got it,"

Everyone looking at the dingy turned when they heard a large bang. Sara was sitting on the floor, suprised look on her face.

Nick and Greg came running over, "Hey, are you okay?" asked Greg.

"Yeah, I guess."

Nick started to help her up. Grissom was sitting up now, trying to get out of the bed and help.

"It's okay guys, I'm fine, I'm just going to get changed."

Sara headed downstairs, grabbing her bag. Grissom looked over at the boys to see if they beleived it. He was caught with angry glares.

"I'm going to go see if Sara's okay," Grissom scurried down the stairs.

The other three went to untie the dingy. Warrick was apparently in the bathroom, because Sara was standing there with her clothes in her hands.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That was some fall."

"No it wasn't. besides, you could make my ass feel better later." Sara laughed when she saw him turn red. 


	6. Chapter 6

HHHHHHHH

That afternoon, after some swimming and food, they all were to embark on an adventure on the dingy. That was, of course, besides Warrick and Catherine, who wanted to stay on the boat.

So, the other four got into the smaller boat, Nicky driving.

"Where to?"

"Over there!" Greg pointed. He was in the very front of the small boat, sitting on the floor. Sara and Grissom were on opposite sides, Sara on the floor next to Greg to even out the weight, and Grissom on the other side of Nick.

They headed for the cave that Greg had pointed to, slowly coming to a stop as they neared it. After pulling the boat on shore, they entered.

"Where are we going?" Asked Grissom as the entered the dark cave.

"On an adventure!" Greg proclaimed, leading the group. Sara fell back with Grissom, sneaking her hand in his as the cave darkened. After walking for a couple of minutes, a light appeared at the end. The all headed through the whole at the end, coming upon a bunch of trees and a smaller lake.

"Dude!" Greg and Nick started in a race for the little lake.

Sara turned to Grissom with a smile. Letting go of his hand, she worked towards the lake, pulling off peices of clothing until she was in her bathing suit. Grissom quickly followed, grasping her hips as she tested the water, and walking in with her yelling.

Once the were in up to their stomachs, Grissom let go of her, starting to tread water. Sara started swimming after him.

Once she reached him, they were both treading water and couldn't touch the bottom. Nick and Greg were testing a tree to see if they could jump off of it.

Sara put her hands of Grissom's shoulders and dunked him under. He slid out from under her hands and pulled her leg down. Once they were both under, he grabbed the back of her neck, pulling him to her and locking their lips. Sara deepened it, opening his lips with her tongue.

They both jumped up for air, taking in large lungfulls. Sara smiled as Nick and Greg jumped from the very high branch they had been standing on. Grissom had gotten out of the water and put on his hat. Sara joined him on the small beach. Nick and Greg ran out of the water and back to the tree.

Grissom called, "If one of you goes unconscious, I will leave you here."

"Yeah, okay, boss!" Nick yelled before jumping. Greg whooped after him.

"Looks like fun," Sara said.

"Fun? You could be seriously injured."

"That doesn't make look un-fun. Come with me."

"I don't think so."

"I'll pay you back later."

Grissom squinted at her, taking off his hat. Nick and Greg surfaced to see Sara and Grissom heading towards the tree.

"No way! Griss, Sara are you gonna jump?!" Greg squiled.

Grissom ignored them, joining Sara on a branch. She held out her hand and he grabbed it. They both jumped together.

Surfacing, Sara had a large smile as did Grissom.

"I thought you'd chicken out!" smiled Nick. Greg and Nick swam over to them.

Grissom shrugged.

"Okay, I'm getting out," Sara swam towards the shore.

"So, Grissom, when are you gonna pull a move. Because if you're not I am. How do you rack up against the competition?" Greg tried to make a muscle and stay above water at the same time.

"I must say I can swim better than the 'competition' can," Grissom pointed out, heading towards shore. Sara had stretched out in the sun and stolen Grissom's hat. She yelled when Grissom took part of his bathingsuit and squeezed water out of it onto her.

"Greg, what are you thinkin'? You know that you could never get Sara to look at you," Nick said.

"Well, I know who she does look at, and if I could get a fire lite under his butt then they could be together by the end of this trip. I saw them both pretty comfy so far."

"What do you mean, pretty comfy?"

"Well, there was yesterday when they were both laying together, horizontal, mind you. She was like on top of him. They were sleeping, though. And then this morning they were nuzzling in their bed, and Grissom started to kiss her neck! I mean ewe! But they were asleep then too. I think they just need a little Greggo push."

"You sure do have enough Greggo."

"I know, so are you in or out?"

"Okay, okay, I'm in," Nick agreed as they watched Sara and Grissom put some clothes back on and start looking around the shrubbery for what Greg and Nick assumed was a bug.


	7. Chapter 7

Boats

The four of them got back to the boat with enough time to find Catherine and Warrick lounging around. They all ate some dinner before hanging around drinking. Beer and Tequila flowed freely and before long everyone was sitting in a circle under the protection of a mesh net.

"Girsom? Why do you do that thing?" Greg asked.

He snorted, "What thing?"

"The thing with the bugs and..." Greg became extremely confused and just started laughing. Catherine and Warrick were just about ending their drunken yelling match, and Sara was trying to explain the fourth demension to Nick.

"Wait!" Catherine spread her arms, hitting Greg in the face so he went tumbling back. Aside from Greg's groan everything was silent. "We should play a game," She said slowly and seriously.

Grissom started laughing, "You can't experect me to play a game?"

"Yes," She nodded enthusiastically, "We are going to play Truth or Dare. Just like in high school. Expect a little bit drunker."

"Oooohh, I go first!" Greg yelled, fully recovered.

"Okay Greg, Truth or Bear?" Warrick asked.

"Bear? I don't want to play if I'm going to be attacked by a bear!"

"No, Dare."

"DARE!"

"I dare you to take one lap around the boat-"

"That's easy!"

"Without clothes."

Gregs face fell, "Hey, that's not fair, there's girls here! Sara's here!"

"You picked Dare," Nick reminded.

Greg grumbled all the way to the back of the deck. Once ready to get in, and facing away from everybody, Greg dropped trow. Nick and Warrick cat called while Catherine and Sara laughed their heads off. Grissom laughed at Sara laughing and scooted closer to her, where Greg had once been.

Once Greg got back, Nick handed him a towel, laughing. Greg pouted as he sat back down.

"Okay, now it's my turn. Sara. Truth or Dare."

Sara stopped laughing, "Huh?"

"You heard me."

"Hmmmm. Dare."

"Oooo, daring are we Sidle?" Catherine asked.

"I dare you to kiss me," Greg grinned, a foolproof plan.

That did make Grissom stop laughing, though.

"Greg, I can't do that."

"Why?"

"I don't think my boyfriend would like it."

Nick choked on his next swing of beer, "You have a boyfriend?"

"Hey, some guys like me."

"Yeah, I just didn't think you would ever pick one."

"Well, too bad for you Nicky. Now why don't you pick truth or dare?"

"Truth."

A mouthful of moans came from around the table.

"Sara's more of a man than you are," Warrick complained.

"Let her ask the question," Catherine sushed.

"Umm, A couple of weeks ago you said that you were going to visit your parents. Did you really go, and if not where were you?"

"No, and I'm only answering one question. You're going to have to wait for the next round."

He looked around for the next victim, "Warrick, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to ask the one you like out."

Warrick bent his head, "Hey, Cath, would you like to go out some time? And before you answer let me ask you, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to accept."

She smiled, "Okay."

Everyone whoad around the table. Catherine eyed her victim, the last one to go, "Gil, truth or dare?"

"C'mon Griss, don't be like Nick," Greg nudged him.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Sara."

The table went silent again. Everyone looked at the two, nervous as to what would happen.

"Sara?"

She tried to say yeah, but had to nod her head instead.

"Can I kiss you?"

She nodded again. Grissom slowly raised his hand to her neck, his thumb running over her lips. She covered her hand with his. Grissom inched his head in until he stopped. Their breath mingled when he pulled away. Sara's face fell.

Grissom turned to everyone else who was watching them eagerly.

"Do you mind?"

"No," Catherine guffawed.

Grissom grabbed Sara's hand and before she knew it she was downstairs with the door closed behind them. Resuming their previous position, Grissom now gingerly pressed his lips against hers. They massaged lips until Grissom's tongue begged for entry. Sara parted her lips, and moaned once their tongues began to duel.

They broke off.

"Gil," Sara moaned. He kissed her once more, sending both their bodies into a heady tingle.

"I think that qualifies as a kiss."

Sara smiled as they headed back upstairs. Once the door opened, everyone swung around to see them.

"Oh boy Cath, you ruined my chances!" Greg whined.

"What chances?" Sara asked sweetly.

"Okay, well we are just going to sit here and listen to the radio for a while," Warrick mentioned from under heavy lids.

After a while Nick spoke up, "Sara, I thought you said you had a boyfriend, what are you doing kissing Grissom?"

"How do you know I really kissed Grissom? Maybe I made you think I kissed him so you thought I kissed him?"

"Wait...huh?" Nick was thoroughly confused and Sara took another shot. Grissom scooted even closer to her so that they were touching. Sara knew this and could feel his warm body from the haze of alcohol and arousal. She hummed, stretching out. Grissom saw part of her naval in the show and tried to move even closer. 


	8. Chapter 8

Catherine noticed that Warrick had pretty much fallen asleep, so pushed him over so he was laying down. Nobody had heard from Greg in a while, and noticed that he too was sprawled on the floor covered by a towel in the middle.

"These guys need to learn how to hold their liquor," Grissom said.

"Do I know how to hold mine?" Sara asked, turning so that Grissom could feel her breath on his neck.

"Yes, very well," He turned so that their lips were mere centimeters apart.

"But, then again, so do you," She said, now looking at his lips hungrily.

"Yeah?" Grissom asked as his hand made its way to her hip, going under her shirt to feel the skin of her torso. Sara shivered as she nodded, finally bringing their lips together. Grissom gasped in her mouth, and she tried to get even closer to him. She straddled his lap, putting her hands both on Grissom's neck and trying to eliminate any space that was between them.

Grissom's hand explored the skin under her shirt, slowly lifting it over her head to reveal the bathing suit top she still had on. Sara removed his shirt, too.

It was about then that Catherine let out a loud cough.

Both stopped their movements, and slowly turned around. Catherine and Nick both had their eyes bulging and their mouths wide open.

"Uh, we're going to go downstairs," Sara mentioned. Grissom nodded enthusiastically, and Sara stood. Grissom stood immediately after her, grabbing her hips and bringing her back in front of him. They walked together downstairs, tomatoe faced from both arousal and humiliation. They closed the door after themselves.

Catherine looked over to Nick, "I don't know about you, but I'm going to be sleeping up here."

Nick nodded, "Definately."

They were able to get the table folded down and the bed set up, but once they were there heard a giggle from downstairs. Nick groaned and put his hands over his ears.

JJJJJJJ

Downstairs, Grissom and Sara had resumed their earlier party. Grissom went over to the bed that was once Nick and Greg's, though they probably wouldn't want it anymore.

Sara had turned on the radio and started a slow strip tees to the song that started playing. As streamed through the speakers Sara worked her shorts down her legs, flinging them in the direction of the door once she was done with them. After some drunken stumbling she was also able to take of her swimsuit bottoms, stepping out of them.

Grissom sat on the bed watching her dance slowly in the small spot. She slowly came up to him, climbing on the bed and stradling him once more, slowly rubbing herself against the strain of his pants with the music. Grissom gazed up at her with an open mouth as he watched her move with her head thrown back, biting her lip.

He leaned in, wrapping his arms around her to pull the string that held the bathingsuit top together. Once that too fell to the floor Grissom's mouth landed on her sensitive nipple, making her gasp. He released it, wrapping his arms around her back and turning them over quickly, making her giggle.

She moved up the bed, towards the front of the boat. Grissom went to follow her, but she placed a foot on his chest, then allowed it to fall to the strain in his pants, her foot feeling her juices that had soaked his pants and how hard he was. Grissom hissed, "Sara."

She looked back up at him, licking her lips. He came over and followed where her tongue had just been with a series of kisses until he settled on her lips, prying at them again. He took both her knees on flattened them to the bed, leaving herself to him. He suckled her nipples before going down to the oh so attractive naval he had spotted earlier. He dipped his tongue in and out until he moved down further to the juncture of her thighs.

He breathed in the overpowering scent of her before blowing on the wet curls there. Sara moaned loudly in approval. Grissom smiled to himself, placing a small kiss on her clit before sending his tongue into her tender opening. She was biting her lip again, her hands wound into Grissom's curls. When he nipped on her clit, Sara was sent over the edge, head thrown back and chest waiting for him.

He removed his bathingsuit bottom, releasing his throbbing erection. Sara was breathing heavily, now looking at him, and moaned with she saw all of him. She pushed him under her, and went down his body, doing the same as he had done to her. When she reached his cock she cupped his balls. Grissom tried to restrain himself, but let out a gutteral moan as Sara scraped a fingernail over one of his sacs.

She went to put her mouth over his shaft, but was stopped.

"I want you so much it hurts," Grissom whispered. Sara smiled deviously at him before placing a kiss on his tip, tongue flicking out to taste his precum, making Grissom yell. She came back up to him, "You want me so bad it hurts?"

He nodded, breath raggid. She leaned in, chest bushing his so he could feel her hard nubs.

"So take me," She dared before taking his mouth. Grissom took the oportunity to switch them again, and Sara moaned again in his mouth, bringing her heel up his calf and then thigh before bringing both her knees up to his hips as far as they could go, wrapping her legs around him, locking her heels in the small of his back.

Grissom shuddered again, feeling Sara's warmth against his turgid dick. She started rotating her hips again, wetting his shaft with her juices. He groaned, slowly pushing into her entrance little by little and easing back in until she could hold all of him. Grissom began to thrust into her as she lifted her hips to his. She moaned into his ear which she had been nibbling on. Her heels dug into his back.

He felt her walls quiver around him as the pace increased. Sara could feel his balls come against her when he thrust into her. She reached down to grab his ass pulling him firmly. "Oh, Gil" She moaned into his ear.

"Sara," Grissom moaned back, coming in to kiss her once again, using up whatever breath he had left. While doing this he brought his hands off her hips, winding them up her torso as hers came up his back. When he reached her rock hard nipples in his palms he thrust as hard and fast as he could.

Sara screamed into his mouth when he rolled one nipple in his fingers and she came. He slowed a little, releasing Sara's mouth and letting her catch her breath as shivers racked her body. He was so close to losing control.

She pushed him over, taking the position of control. He nails ran lightly down his chest, hardening his own nipples. Sara leaned down and captured one in her mouth, leaving Grissom to grasp the sheets beside him. He released him, sitting straight on his cock. Her rocking motions continued, getting fast, Grissom still bringing his hips up to hers. Sara took his hands off of his hips, running them over her middle to her pert breasts.

She held them there as the bounced, and as she ground harder onto him she started to quiver again. Thrashing wildly, she released his hands even though he kept them on her breasts. Her hands wound down to her core. He could feel her rubbing her clit, and he groaned. When he looked down and saw them conjoined, he released, sending his fluid into Sara, who came right after him. After her tightening ceased, she rolled over, keeping him in her even though her was growing soft.

"Oh, Sara," he reached over, running his hand over the side of her face. She grabbed it, holding it in both of hers between her breasts. When they came apart, they moved as close as posslible, side by side. Grissom wrapped his arms around her back and she did the same, hugging her to him as they drifted off. 


	9. Chapter 9

Boats

LLLLLLL

When Sara awoke the next day, she was a little sore, but in a good way, and had a major headache. She looked around at the mess of clothes strewn all over the cabin. Her mind went back to last night. Drinks, Truth or Dare, Mind blowing sex, and Oh. Oh no.

Sara's hand went to cover her mouth as her eyes widened and the other one held the sheet that covered her upper body as she sat looking around the place.

That was when the door directly across from her opened, revealing Greg and Warrick, who had not been warned about going downstairs by the still asleep Nick and Catherine.

Sara was the picture of morning after oh-no's, with her sheet wrapped around her nacked body and the 'oh shit' look on her face, open mouth covered by a hand.

All three just stared at each other, no one daring to move. Greg took the slowest gasp of air that anyone could ever have taken, filling his lungs with the max amount of air.

The release came in the form of a loud, "Sara!" and a lower "Oh my GOD!" And then his mouth went back into the 'O' that was still on Warrick's.

Grissom usually needs a nuclear explosion to wake him up right away, and since that wasn't quite it, he woke up slowly. Seeing a blurred shape of Sara's back, he reached over, hand going up and down her back.

This both the guys saw, and Greg quickly twirled around, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh my GOD, Warrick!" Greg bounced around excitedly.

"Yeah, I don't know about that, Sara didn't look too pleased."

Nick sat up, "What's going on?"

"You have no idea what we just saw!" Greg grew in excitement.

"If it's anything like what we heard last night, I don't want to know," he said, still trying to get the moans and groans of his boss and coworker out of his head. No, they would haunt his dreams.

Greg was still bouncing around upstairs when Sara poked her head out, stepping out quietly in her bathingsuit to get her and Grissom's bags, that had been stored under the table where Catherine and Nick slept.

She tiptoed over, trying not to alert Warrick and Greg, who were in the back of the boat. When she reached the bag and went to stand up, she was caught red handed. Catherine sat, still looking as though she was sleeping except for the peircing eyes that caught Sara's. Sara floundered for words until she decided to give up all together, just turning with the bags and going back downstairs.

Withing five minutes Sara was dressed and came back upstairs with a water bottle and some aspirin. Greg and Warrick spotted her and Greg came bounding up.

She held up her hands, "Please don't." She retreated to the front of the boat that was empty and sat there, taking her aspirin and a few sips of water.

Catherine and Nick woke up later. Greg and Warrick had left on the little boat after telling Sara. Catherine was looking at Sara when Nick got up.

He sighed, "You take care of him, I'll take care of her?"

She nodded, sad that her plan had backfired.

GGGGGGGGGGG

Catherine went downstairs to find out that Grissom was up and whistling as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"Well, aren't we Mr. Sunshine this morning?"

"Do you mind, I'm trying to get dressed."

"Oh, right." She bent down picking up a pair of pants at her feet, "I'm guessing these aren't yours?"

Grissom glared at her as he took Sara's pants, folded them, and put them into her bag.

"Look, we need to talk about last night?"

Grissom smirked, "I don't think that involved you."

"No, but, uh, the person it did involve isn't feeling that good this morning."

"What do you mean?" Grissom raised an eyebrow.

"Hold on, my head's killing me, you wouldn't have any aspirin, would you?"

Grissom shuffled around before getting two pills and a water bottle for her. "Now will you tell me what's going on?"

"Didn't you wonder why Sara wasn't there when you woke up?"

"No, I saw her leave once she got dressed, I figured she needed some fresh air."

Catherine snorted, "Yeah, you guys know how to put some musk in the air."

"Catherine!"

"Sorry, look, Nick is talking to her right now, I'm sure-"

"Nick's talking to her?"

"Yeah, I-" She didn't get the rest of her sentence out as Grissom edged past her.

HHHHHH

Nick moved to where Sara was sitting when Catherine went downstairs.

"Hey, Sar. How you feeling? Boy did we drink last night."

She smiled, hiding whatever was bothering her, "Yeah, I'm doing good, you want some?"

She offered him some aspirin, he took some and then a swing of the water bottle she offered.

"So, listen, what do you think about last night?" He asked more seriously.

She smirked, "I think you need to tell me what you were doing on the supposed trip to the parents."

"C'mon, hun, I'm being serious here. You and Grissom-" Her smirk fell and she turned her face out to the water. "-You don't really have a track record on the whole communication thing."

She sighed, looked at her feet and then over at Nick, "Look, um, I haven't been completely honest with everyone-"

"Oh, Sara, is this about your boyfriend? You know that we would never mind. And I thnk he would understand if you told him about the whole situation, I wouldn't hide it though, that would just lead to more trouble."

"No, Nick, I don't have a boyfriend."

"You told us last night you did."

She smirked, "Let me finish a sentence around here. I don't have a boyfriend, I have a husband-" Nick's eyes and smile fell even further, if that was possible, "- and Nick, I think that you should know that it's-"

"Sara?"

Sara stood up immediately and turned to see Grissom. He turned to Nick, "Would you give us a minute?" Nick nodded, going back down to process the information Sara had just given him, and to share with Catherine.

JJJJJJJJJ

"Hey," Sara smiled weakly, holding onto her waterbottle.

"Catherine told me you weren't feeling that good this morning?"

"No, I'm fine," She smiled further.

"Sara?" He asked, knowing that she wasn't.

She shook her head looking down, "No."

They sat down. Sara refused to look at Grissom. He knew that once she was ready she would tell him, and she did.

"You know last night?"

"I was there," he smiled.

She smirked, "Yeah, I know, but, we, un, didn't use any protection?"

"But you're on the pill- oh." Grissom got it.

"Yeah, a couple of weeks ago, remeber that the doctor said not to use them until I gained some weight back?"

Grissom nodded, Sara did too. They both looked out on the water.

"So, what do we do now?" Grissom asked.

"This is as new to you as it is to me."

Grissom took her hand, "Lets not worry about it for now, and if it happens, then we'll deal with everything. Okay?"

"Okay," Sara smiled. She leaned over for a kiss, but noticed Catherine and Nick staring out of the corner of her eye.

"Nick and Catherine are staring," she said, pullilng back.

"I don't care," Grissom smiled, tilting her chin. She smiled, moving in closer. They shared a kiss, and Sara moved closer. Grissom wrapped his arm around Sara's waist and she leant against him.

KKKKKKKK 


	10. Chapter 10

Nick had told Catherine that Sara was married. That made her feel guilty about trying to set Sara up. She couldn't feel completely guilty because Sara was the one that let Grissom kiss her, and the one who went downstairs with him. She could have just as easily not done anything. Right?

They both watched as Grissom and Sara talked, and when they kissed and sat together. They just kept watching as Warrick and Greg came back and joined them. Apparently they had gone somewhere and brought back breakfast for everyone.

"Why are you guys watching them?" Warrick asked, a little bit annoyed.

"Sara's married," Nick told them. Now they were all staring at them.

Sara turned around and did a double take.

"We have an audience," She told him. Grissom looked over her shoulder, and waved. Everyone got busy eating their breakfast.

Well, that and speculating.

"Maybe she's going to leave him, I mean, she never mentioned him before, he can't be that special," Greg said.

"I don't know, Sara wouldn't marry someone if it didn't mean something," Catherine said.

"So, they might just be having something this weekend, and then go back to normal?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, Grissom isn't the type of person to do that," Warrick pointed out.

"Yeah, but come on, he's facing losing Sara forever without really having her. I would do it," Greg answered.

They all sat there thinking about what could be going on. Grissom and Sara came back down and ate their breakfast in silence.

Sara and Grissom decided to take a trip out on the boat by themselves. Even though it was supposed to be a group thing, it wouldn't hurt to have a little time together, and things were now out in the open.

When they got back, they found everyone sitting around playing cards.

"Hey, can we play?"

"I don't think anyone wants to play with you Grissom, you'll clean us out," Warrick said, laying down his cards.

"Looks like you're doing a pretty good job already," he retorted.

"How about we play teams?" Greg suggested.

So, they set up poker teams of Grissom and Greg, Warrick and Catherine, and Sara and Nick. They started with fake chips for fun. Warrick won the first round. In the second round Warrick and Catherine were out pretty fast, leaving Grissom and Greg, who put a lot in. Sara smirked, "Go all in Nick." He did so, and Grissom ended up to be bluffing.

Nick hugged her, "I seem to have a secret weapon on my side. You guys are going down."

Warrick and Catherine left the game early, going downstairs to watch a movie after the sun went down. Gre went to join them. After a while of playing with Grissom and Sara, he decided it was no fun getting beat all the time, and left too.

Grissom and Sara decided to keep playing, but not as they had been before. This time they were playing strip poker. They were having a pretty good time, and were soon down to their bathingsuits.

They looked like they were having a stare down.

"Well, Gil, looks like I've come this far, might as well go all in."

"All in?"

"Yeah, call."

Grissom laid his cards down.

"Straight? Well, I have two pairs, so it looks like you won."

"I won?"

She nodded smiling, "You have me, hun."

Grissom nodded, knowing fully well that Sara was having a whole other conversation with him. They set their bed up and went to sleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

Boats

Sara and Grissom woke up to someone fumbling with the door from below to get it open. Sara refused to acknowledge that someone was coming up, and turned around into Grissom, burying her face into his chest again.

Catherine poked her head out into the morning. She looked over to see Grissom and Sara intwined so tightly that a peice of paper wouldn't fit between them. She moved to the front of the boat to watch the morning sky. Warrick soon joined her.

JJJJJJJJ

Sara pulled apart from Grissom slowly, trying to savor it all. She sat up and looked around as Grissom went downstairs and brought back up some coffee for both of them.

"Looks like we're not the only ones getting comfy around here," Sara said.

Grissom looked to where she was gazing, seeing Catherine and Warrick wrapped in each other.

"We should give them some privacy," Grissom said. Sara agreed, and went to the back of the deck.

JHHHHHHHHHHH

Soon Nick and Greg were up too, and everyone lounged around the deck.

"So, guys, its the last day on the boat, what are we going to do?" Greg asked.

"I don't know," Catherine groaned, "We should have a boat party."

"You don't have a boat party, you go find one and join tie in because no one we know has a boat."

"Well, excuse me," Catherine returned snidly.

"I don't care what we do, as long as this is really the last day on the boat," Sara commented.

"What, not having a nice time?" Warrick joked.

"I just...well...I have things I have to do," She tried to cover.

"Work doesn't count," Catherine said.

"She probably misses her husband," Greg spat, "Apparently he's too good for us."

Sara chocked on her coffee, and Grissom, who had just returned from getting dressed downstairs, came to sit next to her.

Catherine watched as Sara watched Grissom, "I'd say anything but miss," She said to the rest of the group as Grissom looked around, trying to find out what they were talking about.

He took Sara's coffee and handed her a cup of hot tea.

"Uh, excuse me? I was still drinking that."

"Well, this is better for you," He said, sipping on some of his own tea.

Sara watched him with an open mouth. When he winked at her she turned back to everyone else, agitated smirk on her face, and tried to listen to what they were talking about.

JJJJJJJJ

Later that night, they were cruising around on their sweet ride when they came upon a group of party boats. They were all tied together and people went from one boat to another.

Nick asked if they could join, and with the help of some people from another boat, tied on too. Everyone stepped off onto the next boat and some introductions were made.

Greg instantly hit it off with some guys his own age and started paling around with them. Catherine went off with a group of mothers and Nick and Warrick also found a group of people to talk to. Sara and Grissom got a beer and went back to their boat, sitting at the front.

Catherine had been telling her friends about her group when one of them asked about the two who were now sitting at the bow of the boat.

"Oh boy, it would take all night to explain them. Sara and Gil. Gil called Sara here ten years ago and she came like that," She snapped her fingers, "They danced aroud each other, she dated a paramedic, he had something going on, I think. Anyway, both those things stopped at least five years ago. I don't know what happened then, but apparently she got married without anyone knowing. We found out this weekend. But, they have something going on now, I don't know quite whats going to happen. He's apparently all in, head over heels for her, I don't know if she'd leave her husband, I've never met him, or if maybe this is a fling."

"Wow, what a mouthfull," Said one.

"You're telling me. I have to work with them."

They all laughed together.

JJJJJJJ

Sara and Grissom were talking quietly while everyone else walked around.

"So, when we get off this boat..." Sara asked.

"Well, I'm guessing we could stop by a conveniece store?"

"Maybe, but we might be pretty tired, and we only have one day to recover before we have to go back to work."

"Okay, we can do it before then."

"I have to go to work early-"

"Sara, no."

"What?"

"You can't run from this, we will go to a convenience store before we go home and take it before we go to bed, and speaking of tests," Grissom swiped the beer she was about to start drinking, handing her a water bottle.

"Hey!"

"Not until we know for sure."

Sara took a swipe of her water, glaring a Grissom, and standing up to look over the rail. She decided to head back down, Grissom behind her. She poured some water into a red pastic cup and started drinking from that.

"So the guys don't get suspicious," She explained, "You pulled some stunt this morning pulling my coffee away like that."

"What can I say?" He smirked.

They went over to the next boat, spending some time with their friends and other people.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Nick awoke sticky, next to a blonde with little to no idea where he was. Greg awoke in the same predicament, but with a red head, and on a different boat. Warrick and Catherine faired better, as they where on their boat, but laying on the front, and Grissom and Sara made out the best, making it to the boats bedroom, as Sara wasn't drinking at all and Grissom drank sparingly.

Sara and Grissom were the ones that had to go around telling everyone on their boat to get up.

Greg and Nick made it back to their boats after alloting their numbers and fell back to sleep. Catherine and Warrick made it to the back and fell asleep to. Grissom had to wake Nick up though so he could drive the boat.

KKKKKKKKK

All made it back to port safe, except for Greg, who ended up in the bathroom for most of the trip.

Sara and Grissom were cleaning up the boat on the ouside while the others unloaded the bags and did the inside. Sara was walking to the back of the boat when she tripped over somethings and went overboard.

Grissom jumped in after her, ever the hero. Sara surfaced sputtering. He immediately swam over to her, grabbing her in a hug.

"Don't do that to me! You could have been hurt!"

The anger in his face morphed into love and her hugged her again.

"Gil, knock it off, I can't swim," She said with a little laugh in her voice.

They swam over to the boat, climbing up the ladder and sitting on the edge. They started to take off their soaking clothes without revealing too much. Shoes, socks, shirts, and some pants were piled in a sopping mess on the dock.

Sara went to get some towels when her leg was pulled and she fell back into the water. She surfaced again, this time looking straight at Grissom, "You're gona get it," She warned.

He smiled, "Yeah?" He swam away from her, but she caught him. Their lips came together, tongues twirling together as Sara's hands moved down to Grissom's underwear. Grissom pulled at her neck, bringing them closer.

"Hey!" They broke off.

"You're sposed to be helping!" Warrick yelled.

"I fell in," Sara said. They swam back over to the ladder.

"We need some towels," She told him. Warrick quickly got some, handing them off to the dripping couple.

Nick, Greg, and Catherine came up to find the two.

"I fell in," Sara explained.

"Course you did," Nick nodded smugly. Grissom and Sara quidkly changed into their dry clothes, packing the wet ones in a bag. Before long, everyone was heading home after goodbyes.

Well, to a convenience store and then home for some. 


	12. Chapter 12

Boats Epilogue

JJJJJJJJ

Grissom and Sara paced outside the bathroom. After not going to the bathroom for five hours, five tests waited on the sink edge.

"What if it's positive?" Sara asked.

"Then we have a kid."

"What if it's negative?"

"Then we don't."

"What if some are positive and others are negative?"

"Then we go to the doctor so that we can see what's wrong with your uterus."

"This isn't something to joke about. Has it been five minutes yet?"

"It's been ten minutes, you just don't want to look."

Sara swallowed.

"Run me through this one more time, positive?"

"Baby."

"Negative?"

"Nothing."

"And we're supposed to trust a stick I peed on?"

"Seems that way."

They stepped into the bathroom, Sara picked up one of the tests.

"It's negative," She said. She frowned a little, now finding that she was kind of let down.

"Sara? That one's negative, all the others are positive."

"Really?"She asked, going to check the others.

"So...Positive means baby?"

"Yeah," He smiled. She, finding herself with a joy, let out a breath.

"Well, I guess this means-"

She was cut off with a pair of lips.

She smiled playfully, "Oh, well you see, that's the kind of attitude that got us into this."

She was again quieted further by the pair of lips.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

The two went into work all smiles. Sara sat quietly in a chair 'reading' a magazine with a barely concealed smile on her face.

When Grissom walked in with a full fledged grin, the group knew something was up.

"Hey, who put drugs in Grissom's drink?" Catherine asked. Grissom actually smiled further, and at that sight, Sara couldn't keep hers off her face.

"Okay, guys, what's the news? It's like we're in Alice in Wonderland," Nick said.

"Is Sara going leave her husband?" Greg asked excitedly.

Sara smirked, " Greg! I would never do that!"

"So, your husbands letting you have a thing on the side?" Nick asked.

"What is with the dumb questions guys?" Sara asked.

"Well, then what turned you guys into smiley faces?" Warrick joined the questioning.

Grissom had closed the doors, and came to sit with Sara on the couch.

"We have big news-"

"Well, we guessed that!" Greg rolled his eyes.

"It might not be what you guys were expecting," Sara mentioned.

"Sara is married, but she's also having a child."

Shock and awe came in the form of silence until Catherine broke it.

"Who's is it?"

"My husbands of course, it's not like I've been sleeping around."

Even more silence.

"You mean, you two..." Nick trailed off.

"Yes!" They answered together.

"And you just let us go on and believe you were just having a fling with Gil?" Catherine asked.

"I never said that, and you can't really fling Gil as soon as you do some of the things we do in-"

"Whoa!" Came a chorus from the room.

"TMI Sara!" Greg cringed.

Grissom leaned over and gave Sara a sweat kiss as everyone kept gaping and then started to hand out assignments.


End file.
